


Plant Killer

by Arya_Skywalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Plants, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Skywalker/pseuds/Arya_Skywalker
Summary: Patton gives Virgil plants to care for in hopes of lifting his spirits. It takes quite a bit of trial and error for the anxious side to keep any of them alive.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Plant Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic to transfer over!  
> Could be platonic or romantic, whatever you want. Enjoy!

Virgil stared at the potted purple plant in Patton’s hands. “Uh... whatcha got there, Popstar?”

Patton beamed and held it out to him. “It’s for you! Figured a bit of life might help with your room,” he said.

Virgil shook his head and backed away a step. “Bad idea. I don’t think so,” he replied. “Look, I appreciate the thought behind it, but my room literally never gets sunlight.”

“Oh! Then you need a UV lamp!” Patton made a light appear. “And that should help you get some vitamin D too! Just turn it on for a few hours and you’ll be good to go!”

Virgil rubbed his face. “Still, I’m not exactly the Side best equipped to keep crap alive.”

“Won’t know until you try it!”

“What if I kill it? I wouldn’t want to ruin your gift.” Virgil fiddled with the aglets of his hoodie, keeping his hands busy so he wouldn’t be tempted to pick up the stupid plant.

Patton placed the plant on a table and put his hands on his hips. “Now, mister, you’re not ruining anything!” he said sternly. “If something happens to it, that’s okay! You can always try again.”

Virgil heaved a sigh. Clearly the fatherly side wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Ugh fine... Thanks, I guess.”

The first few days went by without issue. The plant bloomed by his window under the UV light while he listened to music, hoping the light might actually improve his mood. Sometimes it did. And he had to admit that it was nice to have a spark of color in his gloomy room— not that he’d ever admit to the others.

But of course it couldn’t last. One day Virgil woke up to the plant dead. For no apparent reason. But it did look a bit dried out. Maybe he had forgotten to water it? “Crap.” He sighed and threw it away, hoping that would be the end of it.

It wasn’t.

A little while later, Patton dropped off a succulent. “These are easy to care for, shadowling! They don’t need to be watered as much.”

Virgil drowned it in a week.

Then Patton offered a water lily. “It already has water, so... maybe this’ll work?”

Virgil’s tarantula knocked over the bowl.

Finally, Patton very hesitantly held out a spindly looking plant. “It’s... um... called a spider plant. Maybe you’ll have better luck with this one, kiddo?”

Virgil stared at it, then took it to his room and hung it in a corner, making sure to give it light and water. Somehow it survived. After a few months, Virgil brought it out of his room to show Patton his progress.

“So... uh... I guess this one likes me?” Virgil said with a sheepish smile.

Patton gasped and ran over, scooping him up in a hug. “I’m so proud of you! I’ll get you more and more and it’ll be wonderful!”

Virgil chuckled nervously. “Great....”

And so Virgil ended up with a small army of spider plants hanging next to his spiderwebs. But hey, at least he hadn’t killed them yet. 


End file.
